La hermandad de las sobras: Reminisce
by CharlesLawliett-san
Summary: La historia narra los puntos de vista de Ruby y Sapphire antes y después de una guerra. Habla de como Ruby se relaciona con la hermandad de la sombras y el por que lo hace. También sigue los pasos de Sapphire, la chica con la cual Ruby vive una infancia horrible y la relación que tiene con él.


**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una historia de prueba, lo dejaría como one-shot pero realmente no estoy seguro de hacerlo, pues quizás me entusiasme con ella, bueno eso es todo. Además es una historia que quería mostrarle a alguien pero no encontraba como.**

* * *

><p>Sapphire<p>

El aire era sucio y gris, la vista era deplorable y no podía ver nada, lo único que percibía eran las grandes masas de humo negro elevándose al cielo a causa del incendio de varias casas, el olor no era tampoco de lo mejor, me quemaba la nariz y me provocaba un mareo constante, era la pólvora quemada de los mosquetes que me hacía sentir así, mis ojos se cerraban con brusquedad a causa del humo que subía más lentamente y mis oídos estaban aturdidos sin poder escuchar nada, sentía el fuerte golpe del aire contra mí rostro por la velocidad en la que el caballo iba en el cual montaba con mi padre. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, todo había pasado tan rápido que no pude digerirlo en su momento, incluso ya pasado varios minutos no podía creerlo, el pueblo se había vuelto un caos en tampoco tiempo, los soldados disparaban a civiles y los civiles respondían de la misma manera; sanguinaria y despiadada. No había ni una pisca de humanidad en lo que mis ojos veían; hombres, mujeres o niños, nadie se salvaba de la crueldad que había ensombrecido al pacifico pueblo de "villa raíz", el acontecimiento del cual fui testigo hace poco dejaría marca en la historia de la región. No tenía la certeza de poder decir lo que había pasado, pero de seguro la mayoría estaría igual, nadie se podría haber imaginado que los guardias del castillo real atacarían nuestras casas con antorchas hasta quemarlas o que asesarían a sangre fría a cuanta gente se le pusiera enfrente, que saquearan viviendas tan pobres que ni siquiera podían costearse un techo, nadie se lo podría haber imaginado, más sin embargo, esa era la realidad, esa era la triste y maldita realidad. Mire a mi padre con atención, seguía manteniendo sus expresiones firmes y su ceño fruncido no cambiaba, se le notaba bastante enojado y si las auras se pudieran ver, juraría que la que él tenía en esos momentos era una de lo más siniestra y avasalladora, ningún hombre que fuera lo suficiente listo o que apreciara su vida tendría la tonta idea de plantarle cara a mi padre en estos momentos y es que nadie lo había hecho jamás.

-Ruby, pasaremos a la casa del Prof. Birch, al parecer tiene problemas con algunos soldados y me ha llamado una de sus criadas para que lo ayude a salirse del apuro-me aviso mi padre con voz seria y calmada. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, la familia del Profesor Birch y mía eran grandes amigas, acusa de la amistad de mis padres y el profesor del pueblo. No tenía ninguna queja ante la noticia de mi padre, al contrario, rezaba para que toda la familia de aquel hombre estuviera sana y salva, la de él y la de todos los habitantes del pueblo…que idea más infantil.

Mi padre agito más las riendas del caballo para apresurar el paso, sabía que aunque portara en esos momentos su expresión tan seria y estoica como era normal en él, era porque al igual que yo, estaba preocupado por la vida mi madre, la cual había ido temprano en la mañana para charlar con su amiga, la esposa del profesor Birch como ya estaba programado en su itinerario del día. El caballo iba ferozmente andando, ni siquiera los entrenados de las fuerzas del reino le hacían frente en una carrera a campo abierto. En pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa del profesor Birch. Mi padre bajo del caballo rápidamente de un solo movimiento, mientras que yo baja de un salto y aterrizaba con firmeza en el suelo arenoso lleno de cenizas. Mire como mi padre sacaba un arma de uno de los bolsillos del caballo y la cargaba con pólvora y munición de manera rápida, una vez que acabo de hacerlo la coloco en su funda que llevaba consigo que se hallaba junto al sable que se encontraba en su cintura. Mi respiración se detuvo cuando unos fuertes disparos se escucharon de dos lugares distintos; unos fueron dentro de la casa y otros en los alrededores del bosque que la rodeaban. En tan solo pocos segundos mi padre ya había tirado la puerta abajo de una patada y desenfundado su arma para disparar a quien fuera, mire con temor como el entraba a la casa para después escuchar la detonación provocada del disparo de otra arma de fuego y escuchar cómo se formaba una especie de ajetreo dentro de la casa, podía escuchar perfectamente como algunas cosas se caían y rompían contra el suelo tan rápido como otra y otra le seguían, no fue hasta que mire con alivio el rostro de mi padre que salía por la puerta haciendo señas para que entrara a la casa, para que mis piernas volvieran a responderme las golpeé, cuando llegue a un lado de él se agachó a mi altura y me dirigió una mirada seria, mientras me daba el arma cargada y la depositaba con fuerza en mis manos mientras que con su ayuda me enseñaba a sostenerla apropiadamente.

-Escúchame Ruby, iré a revisar el piso de arriba, quédate en la planta baja vigilando desde las ventanas que nadie venga, si es uniformado dispara, si se acerca a más de tres metros de la casa o del caballo dispara y si viene a por ti dispara, has comprendido-me pregunto mi padre severamente, volví a asentir con mi cabeza mientras mi padre me alborotaba el cabello-ese es mi muchacho, espera mientras busco rastros de la familia del profesor Birch o de tu madre y Ruby…no mires mucho los "detalles" de la casa…-no entendí enseguida a lo que mi padre se refería, hasta que entramos juntos a la sala de la casa, asqueado y con ganas de vomitar cerré los ojos lo más que pude y me tape la boca con el antebrazo, la vista era aterradora, por totas partes había cuerpos de los ayudas del profesor Birch. Mi padre me dijo que todo estaría bien, que iría a revisar rápidamente los cuartos de arriba y bajaría con migo en tan solo unos instantes, le creí y tome posición en uno de los grandes ventanales que daban a la parte delantera de la casa, escuche los pasos de mi padre subir las escaleras mientras con cada paso que daba podía sentir el sonido de mi corazón en mis oídos de manera uniforme con los pasos. Mi vista se clavó en los alrededores boscosos que rodeaban la casa, en algunos momentos podía asegurar que había siluetas moviéndose entre los arbustos y camuflarse con los troncos de los árboles, me di cuenta en que el cielo estaba negro y únicamente por el humo en lo alto de este, una fuerte llovizna caería sobre nuestras cabezas en algún rato más. Afine mi odio cuando pasos aparte de los de mi padre se escucharon en la casa, no venían de la planta de arriba, eran de abajo, más precisamente a una distancia cercana de donde yo estaba, quizás el comedor, me gire tan solo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden, pero cuando lo hice una figura robusta y oscura a causa de la falta de luz se dirigía hacia mí. Por auto reflejo le apunte con el arma a aquella figura, pero me sorprendí cuando aquella silueta dijo mi nombre.

-R-ruby…suelta el arma chico, que no vez quien soy-mis ojos se abrieron alarmada mente cuando un rayo cayó alumbrando la habitación dejándome ver al hombre por el cual estaba aquí.

-¡Profesor Birch! Es un alivio de que este usted bien-le respondí mientras baja el cañón del arma en dirección al piso. Note como el señor Birch ocultaba detrás de sí un bulto más o menos de mi tamaño que pude reconocer como su hija gracias a que esta se asomó por un costado del hombre. La niña era de mi estatura y parecía estar triste, sus ojos azul zafiro eran opacados por sus parpados llenos de lágrimas, su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y sucio-¡Sapphire!-grite feliz de que mi amiga estuviera sana y salva, pero algo no me gustaba, ella me miraba con miedo, fue cuando note que su vista se posaba cada dos segundos en el arma que portaba, sin pensarlo dos veces le entregue despacio el arma al señor Birch y abrazando a mi amiga le dije:-tonta, jamás me tengas miedo, nunca aria nada para dañarte-le susurre en un intento de aguantar mi quiebre de voz a causa de la emoción, sentí como algunas lágrimas empezaron resbalar por mis mejillas.

-R-ru-ruby lo-lo siento es que, es que estaba asustada y…-la calle aferrándome más a ella.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy asustado, pero también preocupado por ti.

-E-enserio, tú estabas preocupado por ¿mí?-escuché decirle mientras que el profesor Birch se alejaba de nosotros para revisar la entrada.

-¿Cuándo te eh mentido?-ella sonrió y se secó las lágrimas y con un gesto hermoso me secó las mías con sus pequeñas y finas manos.

-Ruby, donde está tú…-

-Birch, serás idiota ¿Dónde estabas?-le interrumpió mi padre que se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Norman me da gusto de que sigas vivo!-exclamo el señor Birch dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba mi padre.

-No evadas mi pregunta Birch…y por cierto ¿Dónde están Caroline y Silvia?-Sapphire dio un brinquito entre mis brazos al mismo tiempo que mi padre hacia aquella pregunta, mi pobre amiga empezó a temblar y sus ojos amenazaban con volverse vidriosos.

-La señora Caroline y mami están…-

-Muertas…-finalizo el señor Birch agachando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Muertas?-pregunto mi padre ensanchando los ojos-Birch… ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto mi padre aguantando su cólera que de seguro le estaban invadiendo en esos instantes.

-Por favor Norman, no me preguntes cosas que de seguro tu tampoco sabes responder. Nadie sabe lo que realmente está pasando, en tan solo unos minutos estaba con mi hija en las praderas recogiendo flores y al siguiente escucho disparos a lo lejos provenientes del pueblo y cuando llego a la casa…-el señor Birch hizo una breve pausa intentando amortiguar el golpe de la notica-encuentro a Silvia y Caroline muertas por balas de mosquete.

El señor Birch lanzo una pala que llevaba en su mano derecha, la cual fue a dar al piso a unos pocos centímetros de mi padre. Esta mugrienta y llena de barro, el cual seguía húmedo y frio, lo que decía que no había pasado mucho desde que se usó.

-Ahora ambas están descansando en paz en el bosque, como cuando eran más unidas, como hace tantos años…-el señor Birch se tiró al suelo mientras gimoteaba algunas cosas entre cortadas por el llanto.

-Birch…-mi padre se arrodillo a un lado de él, colocándole una mano en su hombro-salgamos de aquí, hay que poner a los chicos a salvo, es lo que ellas hubieran querido.

El señor Birch se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo y con ayuda de mi papá se levantó de un solo movimiento.

-Que propones Norman, la salida del pueblo esta bloqueada y a los alrededores hay solo bosques que se deben encontrar ardiendo ya. La única forma que veo posible de escapar es saliendo por los pelos de villa raíz, ir hacia pueblo escaso y final mente llegar a ciudad petalia, donde un amigo puede llevarnos lo más lejos de aquí-finalizo el señor Birch.

-Ya habías hecho un plan y todo Birch, ¿en medio de todo este caos?-menciono mi padre burlón.

-Después de todo, de los dos, yo siempre fui el de las ideas asombrosas-mi padre lo miro entre divertido y arrogante.

-Y yo el que efectuaba tus ideas, pues bien, larguémonos de aquí-mi padre salió de la casa con la pistola en mano mientras dirigía una mirada a todo su alrededor. El señor Birch nos sujetó de la mano a Sapphire y a mí, mientras al igual que mi padre salíamos de la casa-tendremos que movernos deprisa, los soldados deben estar concentrados en los bosques persiguiendo sobrevivientes, lo más seguro seria ir por en medio del "ojo del huracán", robar algunos caballos y salir a todo galope de la villa.

-Bien pensado hasta el punto en que dices ir por el "ojo del huracán", Norman si no lo has notado Ruby y Sapphire no pueden seguir nuestros pasos y es muy riesgoso.

-Es eso o quedarse y morir, porque a menos que quieras rodear la villa y encontrarte con los soldados del bosque y tener una muerte segura, además, podemos cargar a los niños y no tendrán que caminar-mi padre me cargo y me hizo sujetarme de sus hombros mientras que el señor Birch hacia lo mismo con Sapphire para así quedar sobre las espaldas de ellos-Ruby, te encargo cuidar mi espalda, sé que puedes hacerlo muchacho.

Sin esperar respuestas mi padre comenzó a correr en dirección a la villa seguido del señor Birch. No tardamos mucho en volver a entrar a la villa, el panorama no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de que había más cadáveres y más humo en el aire, mire con tristeza como Sapphire escondía su mirada en la espalda del señor Birch mientras este la consolaba con palabras sanadoras. Yo por otro lado, ya me había acostumbrado un poco, pero aun así no podía calmar mi repulsión cada vez que veía algunas cosas grotescas y desalmadas, confieso que en algunas partes del escape por la ciudad, podía escuchar voces de algunos sobrevivientes pidiendo ayuda y lo más triste es que no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarlos, la oscura realidad era de sobrevivir ellos o nosotros. Cada momento era de tención, miedo y estrés; cada detonar de arma era esconderse como ratas, cada tragedia avistada era de hacer la vista gorda, cada grito que suplicaba ayuda era ignorado, todo y más era lo que estábamos viviendo en carne y hueso. Cuando llegamos a la salida de la villa, nos llevamos una sorpresa que nos tranquilizó, al parecer habíamos corrido con suerte, no había ningún soldado a la vista y todo parecía tan solo un poco más tranquilo.

-Diablos Norman, no puedo creer que uno de tus planes suicidas no haya salvado la vida.

-Yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tu amigo-le respondió mi padre-pero aún estamos lejos de estar a salvo, toda vía tenemos que llegar a ciudad petalia y de ahí tan lejos como nos sea posible.

-Norman, creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para descansar, hoy fue un día terrible y abrumador para los niños, dejemos que por lo menos dentro de sus sueños descansen un rato de todo este inmundo mal deshumano.

-Está bien, pero solo por algunas horas, entre más tiempo esperemos aquí, menos les costara encontrarnos. Conozco un lugar en el bosque que está alejado de la villa, mientras no nos alejemos mucho del camino estaremos bien.

Mi padre y el señor Birch siguieron con nosotros a cuesta de sus espaldas por un rato. No fue hasta que mis ojos me vencieron y caí dormido, no sé muy bien cuanto haya sido, pero cuando desperté estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba y sentía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y un olor a flores me llenaba las fosas nasales. Con cuidado abrí mis ojos ajustándome rápidamente a la poca luz que me daba la luna, me levante con dificultad al sentir lo duro del lugar donde ya hacia recostado hace apenas unos segundos, mi vista se detuvo en el bulto que estaba a un lado mío, era Sapphire que seguía dormida y estaba recostada a un lado de mí.

-A sido un día difícil no crees chico-me gire para ver al profesor Birch que se encontraba fumando un puro-esto les causara pesadillas por algún tiempo, pero espero que juntos lo superen, que no daría yo para que esto nunca hubiera pasado, ¿Qué se le podrá hacer?-el señor Birch dejo de mirarme y poso su vista a cierto lugar del bosque.

-No creo que sea buena idea que este fumando señor Birch-hable quedamente para no despertar a Sapphire, el hombre soltó algunas carcajadas al parecer porque jamás se imaginó que sería sermoneado por mí.

-No te preocupes, no nos costara la vida, el humo de un puro solo es notorio cundo lo tienes justo en la cara y no creo incendiar el bosque, es solo que me mantiene caliente.

-No lo digo por eso señor Birch, al único que le está costando la vida es a usted-mencione mientras miraba a donde el profesor también lo hacía-simplemente no quiero imaginar a una Sapphire huérfana tan pronto…-el profesor se giró a mi rápidamente. No pude evitar pensar que tal vez me había equivocado al usar aquellas palabras, pero en lugar de encontrar una cara llena de ira y enojo, el profesor solo me sonrió amistosa mente.

-Eres un chico muy listo y demasiado honesto Ruby-el profesor apago el puro contra una roca y el resto lo tiro en el lodo-demasiado para tu edad y sorprendente para un hijo de Norman.

-Mi padre no es un estúpido-dije un poco molesto.

-Y no digo que lo sea, solo que él siempre ha sido más de acciones que de pensar.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?

-Esta revisando a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no haya soldados cercas.

-Lo dejo ir solo….

-Para no dejarlos solos a ustedes, además, tu padre es fuerte y tiene entrenamiento en eso, yo solo sería un estorbo.

-De igual forma usted y mi padre hacen buena combinación, si algo llegara a pasar yo cuidaría de Sapphire-le dije llevándome una mano al pecho y mirando con intensidad al hombre frente a mí.

-Es bueno oír eso Ruby, porque si algo llegara a pasarme, sé que está en buenas manos-el señor me acaricio la cabeza revolviendo algunos mechones de cabellos-eso me deja muy aliviado ¿sabes?

-Señor Birch, puedo hacerle una pregunta-el hombre asintió con la cabeza prestándome atención.

-¿Dónde enterró a mi mamá?-vi como la cara del hombre pasaba a una más melancólica.

-Está junto a mi querida señora; la madre de Sapphire. Están en un lugar del bosque alejadas de todo este lio, no creo que los soldados lleguen jamás a esta ella, las enterré en un prado donde solían ir mucho cuando eran más jóvenes, el lugar se llama "Reminisce"

-¿Reminisce?

-Algún día te diré como llegar, Sapphire tampoco lo sabe, quizás puedan ir juntos alguna vez.

-Sí, eso me gustaría.

-¿Llenándole la cabeza de cuentos absurdos a mi hijo Birch?-mi padre salió de entre los arboles por el lugar donde el señor Birch tenía anclada la vista.

-Siempre tan oportuno ¿no es así Norman?-mi padre sonrió altanero.

-Sera mejor irnos ya, ahora que no hay soldados y la noche no es tan oscura en estos momentos, avanzaremos dentro de bosque pero siguiendo el contorno del camino.

-¿No descansaras?-le pregunto el señor Birch a mi padre.

-No me siento cansado, es como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla-hablo mi padre mirándome-trae tus cosas y las de Sapphire, tendrás que caminar un rato. Respondí afirmativamente y cargue las pequeñas mochilas de mi amiga y mía-y por dios santo Birch, deja de fumar, el olor a tabaco se siente a lo lejos.

-Eso es porque tienes olfato de perro caza Norman-bromeo el profesor sin tener respuesta de mi padre. El señor Birch tomo a su hija en brazos y seguimos nuestro camino tal y como planearon nuestro padre y el señor Birch.

Nuestra caminata siguió durante muchas horas, las suficientes como para que se hiciera de día, en esas horas logramos pasar el pueblo escaso que mencionaban el señor Birch y mi padre, ahora solo nos faltaba llegar a las afueras de este donde un amigo del señor Birch nos esperaba para escapar de aquí. El resto del viaje se me hizo más pasajero, en cuanto estuvimos más y más lejos de la villa, Sapphire volvió a ser la misma de antes, volvía a sonreír en ocasiones e incluso empezaba una que otra charla, eso me gustaba y calmaba, no soportaría el seguir preocupado por mi amiga.

Supe que habíamos llegado al lugar correcto donde supuestamente nos esperaba el amigo del señor Birch, cuando este se acercó a un hombre barbudo y viejo. El lugar estaba a las afueras de pueblo escaso y muy cercas del bosque de petalia. El hombre saludo amistosamente al señor Birch y se presentó a mi padre, después de esto nos llevó a una cabaña que estaba sostenida por troncos sobre el agua. Ya dentro de la cabaña el viejo me ofreció una taza de té caliente y una manta, cosa que le agradecí mucho pues no había podido descansar muy bien en el bosque y había pasado mucho frio, el viejo hizo lo mismo con Sapphire la cual se acomodó a un lado mío mientras disfrutaba amenamente de su té caliente, mientras tanto yo me centraba más en la plática de los adultos presentes.

-Entonces dices que puedes sacarnos de aquí, ¿cierto?-hablo mi padre tomando asiento en una silla vieja hecha de madera carcomida.

-Claro, todo sea por mi viejo amigo el Profesor Birch-contesto el hombre.

-Vez que te dije que no había problema Norman, Arenque es un buen marinero y sabe moverse a través de las aguas de Hoenn.

-Bueno, pues andando, vámonos de aquí-sentencio mi padre.

Al salir de la cabaña nos topamos con un paisaje soleado y resplandeciente, todo lo contrario vivido el día anterior en villa raíz. Mientras el señor Birch ayudaba a mi padre y al viejo a subir algunas cosas al pequeño navío en el cual zarparíamos, comencé a jugar con Sapphire para distraerla de todo lo demás y hacerle pasar un buen rato en el tiempo que disponíamos. Juntos los dos, nos acercamos a la playa y comenzamos a jugar con las olas y el agua salada, me sentía un tanto estúpido jugando a eso y a la vez se sentía tan liberador, en esos momentos yo podía jurar que era feliz y quedarme para siempre así, con ella, con mi amiga. Sapphire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí la historia, la verdad estoy muy emocionado en continuarla pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.<strong>

**Por cierto, aprovecho para invitarlos a que lean mi otra historia titulada: Pokémon XY: Lazos de Amistad.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
